


Te Quiero Puta

by Dita_von_Lanz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Multi, POV First Person, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita_von_Lanz/pseuds/Dita_von_Lanz
Summary: Три месяца. Три долбанных месяца я только и думаю о нем.Каждое мое утро начинается с него. Каждая моя ночь заканчивается им.Мысли о нем не оставляют меня никогда.И никто, ни одна живая душа в этом мире, кроме меня, не знает, как мне хреново в тот момент, когда он рядом с Тайлером, а я сама по себе. Сижу, затягиваясь горьким дымом, и пытаюсь быть счастливой от того, что счастлив он.





	Te Quiero Puta

Это было глупо с самого начала, и я прекрасно понимала, что ванильного хэппи-энда ждать не приходится. Но, как и любая девочка, я верила в некую сказку, с радужным финалом. Моя жизнь – яркая иллюстрация к пособию, объясняющему на пальцах, как не стоит жить, и как разбиваются мечты.  
С первого взгляда я вообще ничего о нем не подумала. Со второго возненавидела. С третьего... Вот третий оказался для меня едва ли не убийственным. Потому что я влюбилась в него. Потеряла голову, как последняя дура, однако, старалась держать себя в руках, не показывая истинных чувств.  
А что он...  
Ему не было никакого дела до меня и моих чувств. Мы и заговорили-то впервые в грязном клубе на окраине города. Я не ожидала там встретить никого из знакомых, потому как большинство из них – люди приличные. Они по таким заведениям не ходят. А тут он, отвратительно пахнущий «Императрицей», словно вылил на себя весь флакон, а в довершение обдавший меня ароматом отвратительных вишневых сигарет.  
– Рена, – прошептал он мне на ухо. – Познакомь меня с ним.  
– Зачем?  
– Вопрос жизни и смерти.  
– Хорошо.  
Я оттолкнула его и выбежала из клуба. Этот аромат убивал без ножа, душил в своих объятиях.  
Я не любила аромат. Я ненавидела его обладателя.  
Признаться, я была в своей ненависти не одинока. Нас таких набралось немало. И дело было не во внешнем виде парня, не в его ориентации, а в его поведении. Оно было откровенно сучьим. Да, именно так. За его выходками, которые были откровенно пошлыми и отвратительными, я, как и многие другие, не видела настоящего Крис. Ах, да... Крис. У него даже имя было унисекс.  
Таких, как он, принято называть одним неблагозвучным словом. Пидовка обыкновенная, отряд двуногих. Пригламуренная сучка. Сучка мужского пола.  
Именно так я его мысленно и называла всё то время, что мы учились вместе. А потом вообще перестала замечать, пока он не появился на горизонте с просьбой познакомить его с одним персонажем моей тусовки. Начинающим художником Тайлером Брэдфордом.  
Брэдфорд от перспективы познакомиться в восторг не пришел, но всё же согласился. Хотя, долгое время только отшучивался, что я решила найти ему странную пару. Он не любил таких. Такие его откровенно раздражали. Манерные, накрашенные, как русская кукла – матрешка, облитые парфюмом с ног до головы...  
Признаться, раньше я никогда не разглядывала его внимательно. Знала лишь то, что большую часть учебного времени он занят чем угодно, но только не учебой. Он таскал с собой огромную сумку, а-ля дизайнерский мешок, красил волосы в черный цвет с вкраплениями ядовито-зеленых прядей, и так густо подводил глаза, что я невольно сравнивала его с пандой. Во время перерыва, каждый день, он доставал из своей сумки косметичку и открывал бесплатные курсы рисования. Щелкало раскладное зеркало, и Кристи начинал рисовать на веках ровные стрелки. Что правда, то правда. Макияж он умел наносить так, что любая девушка обзавидуется. Я немного завидовала. И иногда следила за тем, как он наносит боевую раскраску на лицо. Время от времени мне удавалось оставаться незамеченной, а иногда взгляды пересекались, и он своим ядовитым тоном спрашивал:  
– Чего пялишься?  
Моя реакция всегда оставалась стандартной. Простой жест, и всё сказано без слов.  
– Да пошла ты, – шипел он в ответ, и с двойным усердием брался за нанесение макияжа.  
И я шла... Правда, не туда, куда он меня посылал. Всего лишь на свое место, откуда вновь начинала убивать его взглядом.  
Так мы проучились три года. И мне казалось, что отношения наши никогда не изменятся. Ведь у нас нет ничего общего. Совсем ничего. Даже минимального общего интереса не обнаружится. Я ошибалась. Общий интерес был. Не у меня с ним. У него со мной.  
С тех пор, как мы пересеклись в клубе, что-то в системе мироздания изменилось. Щелкнуло, закоротило, и я попала в яркое пламя, которое не хотело отпускать меня живой, ну, или хотя бы просто основательно не измучив. Мои нервы всё это время были на пределе. Казалось, прикоснись кто ко мне, и я взорвусь.

* * *

Он начал проявлять интерес к моей персоне. Нет, во время занятий он по-прежнему, был погружен в себя. А вот во время перерыва доставал меня вопросами о Тайлере, и я сделала то, о чем меня просили.  
Странно, но отношения получили развитие.  
И, кажется, на этом моя миссия закончилась. Меня, подобно химическому элементу, выбросило из этого соединения. Я стала ненужной. Меня просто вытеснили, отобрав дружбу, которая длилась пару лет. Впрочем, я не особо жалела, когда это случилось. Тайлер был для меня другом, не более того. Мы и познакомились-то, когда он предложил нарисовать мой портрет. Нарисовал, а общение продолжилось. Но теперь, видно, не осталось общих тем.  
Я перестала приносить вдохновение. Появилась новая муза. Всё та же гламурная сучка...

* * *

В их отношениях не всё оказалось так гладко, как виделось со стороны.  
И почему-то узнать об этом довелось именно мне. Я теперь играла роль личного психолога. По неизвестной мне причине Кристи решил, что я – его подружка, на крайний случай – доверенное лицо, которое обязано выслушивать его нытьё о неудачах, а я... Почему-то слушала. Вместо того, чтобы послать его по привычке, я работала его личной жилеткой, слушала срывающийся голос в трубке и думала, что мне отчего-то слишком больно внимать рассказам о его приключениях.  
Их отношения напоминали пороховой склад, по которому двое придурков разгуливают со спичками. Они скандалили и мирились. Чем активнее дрались, тем ярче были примирения. А я хотела лишь одного, чтобы эти ненормальные исчезли из моей жизни. Я больше не могла слушать откровения своего вроде как друга.  
Постепенно наши отношения из горячей линии «Доверие» превратились в нечто большее. Меня пригласили к себе домой. И неизвестно почему, но я всё-таки согласилась.  
Начались наши совместные уик-энды. Сказать по правде, они были довольно целомудренными. Я снова работала психологом, только теперь мне приходилось смотреть на своего пациента, а не слушать обезличенный голос.  
Помимо психолога мне пришлось стать ещё и его водителем. Все знали, что я увлекаюсь экстремальным вождением, и умею ездить едва ли не с закрытыми глазами. Вероятно, это сыграло не последнюю роль в выборе водителя.  
Каждую неделю сценарий не менялся.  
Я приезжала к нему, и мы отправлялись куда-нибудь. Однозначно, не в библиотеку. Мы ездили по злачным местам. Он пил, жаловался на жизнь, а я слушала. Я оказалась в каком-то замкнутом круге, откуда не выбраться.

* * *

Мы никуда не поехали. Просто потому, что он уже дома дошел до кондиции. Раньше он всегда встречал меня возле подъезда, но в тот день мне пришлось подняться к нему. Горы пепла, разлитое вино. Дешевое пойло, не имеющее ничего общего с по-настоящему благородным напитком. Разве что название. И посреди этого «великолепия» на полу сидит он.  
И я совсем не удивлюсь, если он мне скажет, что жизнь кончена.  
– Что случилось?  
Он смотрит на меня мутными глазами, и я понимаю, что он только что плакал. Нет, не плакал, а просто рыдал. О, жизнь, за что ты свела меня с этим истериком? Или истеричкой? Честно говоря, даже не знаю, как его называть.  
– Меня бросили. Жизнь кончена...  
Он хватает бутылку и начинает выливать её содержимое на пол. А я... Вместо того, чтобы посочувствовать, я начинаю смеяться.  
Кристи это не по душе. Но какая, собственно, разница. За всё это время хоть кто-то думал обо мне? Вероятно, никто.  
А я всё это время думала о нем.  
Три месяца. Три долбанных месяца я только и думаю о нем.  
Каждое мое утро начинается с него. Каждая моя ночь заканчивается им.  
Мысли о нем не оставляют меня никогда.  
И никто, ни одна живая душа в этом мире, кроме меня, не знает, как мне хреново в тот момент, когда он рядом с Тайлером, а я сама по себе. Сижу, затягиваясь горьким дымом, и пытаюсь быть счастливой от того, что счастлив он.  
В этот вечер мы ссоримся не на жизнь, а на смерть.  
Он упрекает меня в том, что я бессердечная сука.  
Я его в том, что он – похотливая сучка.  
И пусть хоть кто-то кинет в меня камень, если я не права. Я знаю, что никто не посмеет этого сделать, потому что я права на двести пятьдесят гребанных процентов. Я перестала быть собой, я потеряла себя, положив жизнь на это ничтожество. Самое страшное в том, что я понимаю: он – ничтожество, и всё равно тянусь к нему, не боясь обжечься.  
Самое удивительное заключается в том, что я вижу его реакцию. Он тоже как будто тянется ко мне, но верить в это – все равно, что признаться в безумии. Он просто не может меня любить. Я для него личный психолог, личный водитель и грёбанная мамочка.

* * *

Мы не разговариваем почти неделю. Хотя, почему почти?  
Неделю. Ровно неделю.  
Семь дней.  
Сто шестьдесят восемь часов.  
Хренову тучу минут.  
Миллионы секунд.  
И каждая секунда молчания для меня – это наказание. Наказание за мою собственную глупость.  
Я знаю, что они помирились, и всё у них прекрасно. Я по-прежнему одна.  
И счастлива...  
Счастлива, говорю я вам.  
Не верите? Так идите к черту!

* * *

На одном из перерывов он перехватывает меня. Просто перегораживает дорогу, и я стою, ничего не делая, чтобы пройти. Я тону в его мерзко-черных глазах. В магических глазах, взгляд которых не дает мне покоя ни днём, ни ночью.  
– Рена, – зовет он.  
Я не смотрю на него.  
– Рена, – его ладонь касается моего подбородка, заставляя посмотреть ему в глаза.  
– Чего тебе?  
– Ты всё ещё обижаешься?  
– Нет.  
– А, если честно?  
– Нет.  
– Тогда обними меня.  
– Что? – я удивленно смотрю на него.  
Сошел с ума? Или я просто ослышалась. Нет.  
– Обними меня, – снова повторяет он. – И тогда я поверю, что ты меня простила.  
И я обнимаю...  
Самое странное в том, что он отвечает мне тем же, и я чувствую себя немного глупо. Наверняка, на лице сейчас счастливая ухмылка, и только что слюни не капают.  
В животе порхают мерзкие бабочки...  
Он здесь, рядом, со мной. Только мой. Но это, конечно, иллюзия. Не мой. Никогда не будет моим.  
Продолжая обнимать его одной рукой, второй тяну за козырек кепку. Теперь не так-то просто увидеть выражение моих глаз.  
– Естественно, простила, – говорю тихо.  
– Теперь верю, – отвечает он, отстраняясь.  
И магия момента умирает под натиском жестокой реальности.  
Он уходит, а я тупо смотрю ему вслед. А после спускаюсь вниз, забираюсь под лестницу и долго ищу в сумке сигареты. Мне срочно нужно покурить. Капля никотина убивает лошадь. Пусть она убьёт и всех бабочек, что сейчас порхают у меня в животе.

* * *

Я ненавижу платья и каблуки. Я не умею их носить и кажусь себе в них куклой барби. Безмозглой профурсеткой. А сейчас, глядя на него, мне почему-то хочется одеться во всё типично-девичье. И чтобы он непременно оценил это, сказав, что я прекрасна. Но он не скажет. А я не надену.  
В универе меня считают фриком. Мой наряд на каждый день – дранные джинсы, первая попавшаяся майка, перчатки-сетки и кепка. Практически так же одевался раньше мой папашка, до того, как стал серьезным человеком и упаковал себя в деловой костюм.  
Сидя на занятиях, я грызу карандаш, как оголодавшая белка, которая никак не может найти еду и потому решила точить древесину. Я почти сточила, но всё равно продолжаю смотреть на него. Он вновь спит сидя. Наверняка, опять провел бессонную ночь, потому и скрывает глаза за стеклами очков.  
Он оглядывается, а я вновь натягиваю кепку на глаза.  
На перерыве он подходит ко мне, садится напротив и вопросительно смотрит. Я не заговариваю с ним, и он начинает первым.  
– Сходим куда-нибудь?  
– Втроём? – усмехаюсь я.  
Вот только шведской семьи мне для полного счастья не хватало.  
– Вдвоём, – отвечает он.  
– Мы с тобой? – задаю нелепый вопрос.  
– Ну да, – кивает он.  
Упрашивать долго не приходится. Я соглашаюсь. Конечно, я соглашаюсь. Я не могу не согласиться.

* * *

Когда по полу не текут реки вина, здесь вполне уютно, даже мило.  
Я листаю журнал, лежа на его кровати, а он сидит у зеркала. Кажется, в очередной раз наводит марафет. И я снова выступаю в качестве подружки. Не хотелось бы думать, что некрасивой... Наивно было думать, что мы идем на свидание. Как обычно, мечты оказались далеки от реальности.  
– Тебе подойдёт smoky-eyes, – замечаю я.  
– Думаешь? – он замирает с карандашом в руках.  
– Уверена.  
Несколько минут он смотрит в зеркало, потом выдает:  
– Знаешь, ты права.  
– Естественно, – фыркаю я. И тут же вношу новое предложение. – Хочешь, я тебя накрашу?  
– Ты? Меня?  
– Да. А что такого?  
– Ничего, – усмехается он.  
Ни да, ни нет... Как обычно.  
– Так что насчет моего вопроса?  
– Попробуй.  
Он бросает мне кисточку, и я её ловлю. Поднимаюсь с кровати и иду туда, где сидит он. Ситуация получается до ужаса двусмысленная. Он сидит в крутящемся кресле, раздвинув ноги, а я стою с этой несчастной кисточкой между раздвинутых ног и думаю о том, что накрасить его у меня всё равно, при всём желании, не получится.  
Мои мысли далеко. Очень далеко от макияжа и дурацкой кисточки, которую я держу в руках. Кажется, что сейчас мои щеки полыхают, как огненный закат, и Крис увидит это, даже, если я надену на голову тот мешок, что он называет сумкой.  
Тем не менее, я всё равно тянусь к палетке и набираю кисточкой немного темной искрящейся пыли.  
– У тебя трясутся руки, – произносит он невозмутимо.  
– Что?  
Рядом с ним я бью все рекорды тупости, постоянно задавая один и тот же вопрос.  
Непроизвольно обращаю внимание на его руки. Он тоже не знает, куда их деть. Краем глаза замечаю его попытку обнять меня, но, видимо, он тоже давит в себе это чувство, потому как в итоге он все равно вцепляется в подлокотники кресел, оставляя мне свободу действий. Перекладывая всю ответственность на меня. И что мне делать?  
Папочка, подскажи. Ты бы точно не растерялся.  
– У тебя трясутся руки, – говорит он и перехватывает моё запястье. – А теперь не трясутся.  
– Спасибо, кэп, – салютую я ему второй рукой.  
Но он почему-то даже не смеётся, и отпускает моё запястье. Теперь и я осознаю, что руки у меня трясутся. Я пытаюсь провести ровную линию, вдоль века, но, кажется, что я выполняю не простейшую работу, а подрабатываю фокусником. Хожу по раскаленным углям или по лезвию ножа, не зная, когда именно будет больно.  
– Не получается, – выдаю обреченно.  
– Давай, я сам? – предлагает он.  
– Да, так будет лучше.  
Моё предложение с самого начала было бредовым. Неужели я думала, что у меня получится быть спокойной рядом с ним? Меня же от каждого его слова трясет так, словно я пальцы в розетку сую. И сегодняшний день не исключение. Даже наоборот. Мне хуже обычного. Стоит только вдуматься. Я у него дома, мы наедине, мы вполне мило разговариваем, безо всяких соплей с его стороны и попыток утешить с моей стороны. Он вполне трезв, и при этом у него нет желания напиться.  
Я пытаюсь отойти, но внезапно понимаю, что меня удерживают. Его руки переместились на мою талию.  
– Рена?  
– Мэриэнн, – пересохшими губами произношу я.  
– Что?  
Мы поменялись местами. Теперь он задает мой фирменный вопрос.  
– Меня зовут Мэриэнн.  
– Тогда почему все называют тебя Реной?  
– Это в честь моего папочки, – усмехаюсь я.  
– Вот как, – усмехается он.  
– Да, так.  
– Мэриэнн, – он произносит это имя с некоторой опаской, словно пробует его на вкус. – Давай никуда не пойдём? Давай останемся здесь?  
– Ну... Эээ...   
Пока я ищу возможные варианты ответа, он трактует всё по своему, и я чувствую его губы на своих губах.  
Это так здорово, что не передать словами.  
Это так нереально, что меня не оставляет ощущение: стоит только ущипнуть себя, как иллюзия исчезнет.  
Не знаю, сколько времени проходит с тех пор, как он первый раз меня поцеловал... Из состояния небывалого счастья я выпадаю лишь в тот момент, когда слышу его шепот у самого уха:  
– Сколько у тебя было мужчин?  
– Трое, – отвечаю я без стеснения.  
– Забудь, – произносит он, и я ловлю очередной его пристальный взгляд. – Их не было.  
Мне хочется сказать что-то колкое, что он по внешнему виду не особенно тянет на мужчину, но я заставляю себя замолчать.  
Да, я забуду их. Потому что рядом с ним они все для меня померкли...  
Кристиан...  
Если бы кто-то однажды сказал, что я окажусь с ним в одной постели, я бы не поверила, рассмеявшись в лицо глупому шутнику.

* * *

Так началась наша глупая жизнь на троих. Существование внутри геометрической фигуры. Я прекрасно понимала, что не получится оставить всё, как прежде.  
И всё, правда, меняется, становясь с ног на голову.

* * *

Тайлер неожиданно вспоминает о моём существовании, вызванивает и просит о встрече. Я никогда ничего не боялась, а сейчас сердце уходит в пятки. Я уверена, что он знает всё о нас с Крисом, и потому затеял этот разговор. Я подъезжаю к «Старбаксу» и занимаю место у окна. Через пару минут появляется Брэдфорд. Хмурый, недовольный жизнью и – внезапно, – с расцарапанным лицом. Кажется, у них была ссора, и эти царапины – подарок от Кристи.  
Целует меня в щеку, но ничего не говорит. Начинает разговор лишь в тот момент, когда официантка, принесшая заказ, отходит от нашего столика.  
– Ты же учишься вместе с Кристи?  
– Учусь, – киваю я.  
– Можешь оказать мне услугу?  
– Какую?  
– Проследи за ним?  
– Проследить? – эхом повторяю я.  
Не верю ушам своим. Он меня ни с кем не перепутал? Я не очень-то похожа на частного детектива.  
– У него кто-то есть, и я хочу знать, кто.  
– Но почему я?  
– Потому что он тебе доверяет.  
– И ты просишь меня – не оправдать доверия?  
– Ты знаешь, с кем он встречается, кроме меня?  
– Нет. Не знаю, – отвечаю уверенно.  
Верит ли он мне? Не знаю. И знать не хочу.

* * *

Царапины, действительно, дело рук Криса.  
Я узнаю это чуть позже.  
Мы вместе придумываем какую-то легенду. Они снова мирятся. У них снова всё хорошо, а я в который раз остаюсь одна. Один на один со своими мечтами. Интересно, когда это прекратится? Я не понимаю, как это вообще может длиться.  
Он говорит, что любит нас обоих, а я не могу понять, как так можно: любить сразу двух, кардинально отличающихся друг от друга людей.  
Впрочем, я никогда его не понимала. И сейчас не пойму.  
Не стоит и пытаться.

* * *

Мы могли бы продолжать спать вместе, если бы однажды моя гордость не вскинула голову и не заставила указать ему на дверь. Точнее, не так... Моя гордость просто не позволила мне выйти из квартиры и поехать к нему. Я осталась дома, отключив телефоны. Заткнула уши наушниками и слушала на сумасшедшей громкости все песни, что успела туда забросить. Легче не стало. Наоборот, стало лишь хуже, потому что под сомкнутыми веками то и дело рисовались картины прошлого. И музыка, звучавшая в плеере, служила неплохим саундтреком к тем безумствам.  
Думала я недолго. Схватила сумку, побросала вещи и решила, что уеду. Осталось лишь предупредить родственников.  
Я не жила с ними с тех пор, как поступила в университет. Мне хотелось иметь свой угол, и мне это позволили сделать.  
С отцом мы встретились в кафе, во время обеденного перерыва. Он пил кофе, когда я подошла к столику, небрежно подбрасывая ключи в руке.  
Не знаю, почему, но я не особенно люблю папу. Он хороший, милый и заботливый, но, увы, мы не слишком хорошо понимаем друг друга. Когда-то мы были с ним безумно похожи. Светлые волосы, глаза цвета морской волны... В подростковом возрасте меня это сходство стало раздражать, и я выкрасила волосы в черный цвет.  
– Пап, а у меня к тебе серьёзный разговор. Я хочу уехать... Можно?  
– Но как же учеба? Ты не можешь сорваться с места просто так...  
– Ты в своем репертуаре, – усмехаюсь я.  
И это правда. Он, действительно, всегда такой.  
Для него ответственность на первом месте. Может, потому мы и не ладим. Я намного более бесшабашная и безответственная. Я легко могу послать все в пропасть, а он не умеет этого делать.  
Что ж, достану джокер из рукава.  
Получив свою чашку кофе, я начинаю свой рассказ...  
И да, отец всё-таки дает разрешение. Срок – неделя. Но, думаю, мне и этого хватит.  
Для того, чтобы убить любовь, иногда достаточно пары дней, а иногда минуты.

* * *

Я открываю дверь его квартиры своим ключом, и уже через пару секунд понимаю, что не следовало этого делать. Нужно развернуться и уйти, но ноги сами несут меня к спальне, а не к выходу, и я становлюсь свидетельницей того, что для моих глаз не предназначено.  
Я отхожу назад, пятясь.  
И он замечает меня, потому что с его губ срывается неизменное:  
– Рена...  
Одно дело представлять, что происходит в чужой кровати. Совсем другое – увидеть собственными глазами. И, кажется, я, действительно, была лишней в их кровати, пусть даже занимала там место, когда одного из них не было.  
Я была лишней в их жизни. И, наверняка, поставь я его перед выбором, оказалась бы в проигрыше. Я не удивилась бы, честное слово.  
Тихого прощания не получилось. У них скандал. Теперь уже не из-за кого-то абстрактного, а из-за меня. Кажется, Тайлер понял, кто методично отбивал у него вдохновителя.  
Я слышу их крики, выскакивая в коридор. Я слышу, как он зовет меня, когда сбегаю по лестнице, но всё равно не останавливаюсь. Пойми, Крис, я хочу тебе счастья. И, если оно не во мне, то лучше нам оказаться вдали друг от друга. Не хочу, чтобы ты был со мной только из-за чувства вины.

* * *

Я потеряла счет времени.  
Прыгнув за руль, я ехала, куда глаза глядят, боясь притормозить хоть на секунду. Создавалось впечатление, что если остановлюсь хоть на время, остановится и моё сердце, потому я мчалась вперёд. Остановившись за пределами города, я позволила себе выдохнуть.  
Откинулась на сиденье и включила в наушниках на полную громкость ту песню, что идеально подходила под моё настроение. «Tainted Love» Мэнсона. Нестареющая классика... Да уж, я знаю, что такое порочная любовь. К сожалению, знаю.  
Начавшийся дождь окончательно испортил мне настроение.  
Я сидела в машине, слушая шорох капель по крыше, и плакала. Впервые за всё время наших, таких нелепых отношений, я позволила себе расплакаться.  
А потом взяла телефон и написала всего три слова, которые давно срывались с языка, но которые я ни разу не произнесла вслух:  
«Te Quiero Puta»  
Я знала, что он не обидится на последнее слово, хотя оно совсем не напоминает комплимент.  
Просто эта фраза отлично отражала суть наших отношений...  
– Te Quiero Puta, – прошептала я в темноту.  
И в этот момент телефон оповестил о принятом смс. От него… На слово меньше, чем в моем послании.  
«Te Quiero…»

**Author's Note:**

> Te Quiero Puta в переводе с испанского "Я люблю тебя, шлюха".


End file.
